


牛奶麦片先生

by shuixingjiguang0605



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixingjiguang0605/pseuds/shuixingjiguang0605





	牛奶麦片先生

01  
业内普遍认为turbo是一位孤独症患者，这人疯的时候能拉帮结派在巴黎嗨三天，卢浮宫前耍酒疯被几个好友扛起来扔进喷泉池，丧的时候全网找不到一点踪迹，活得像个旅行青蛙。

刘昊然第二十六次把相机从里到外晃了个干净， 哪怕是镜头盖都没有少一条纹路，但就是少了一张照片，一张刘昊然闷在公寓里翻来覆去不睡觉扒了八个小时都没影的照片，所有冲洗出来的相片都夹在墙上，清一水的街景还有远处的卢浮宫，不管是构图还是光影都是刘昊然看了这辈子都不会再看一眼的水平，但要是其中任何一张出现了那个人的影子，他都愿意把这张照片供上神坛。

可是没有，什么都没有。

刘昊然颓然坐在地板上，衣服已经被体温和暖风自然烘干，他打了一个喷嚏，感受到额头的热度，勉强爬起来给自己掰了两片药，就着威士忌灌下去，满脑子都是那个人的背影，巴黎是灰色的，缪斯散发微光。

02  
刘昊然睡到日上三竿，精力体力恢复满格，打开手机划掉一排垃圾信息，陈飞宇发来问候，基本主题是“活着吗？”“死了没？”“准备葬哪？海葬喜欢吗？”“加勒比不错我准备以后飘在加勒比的海上，兄弟买个组合套餐？”

-滚 你自己飘  
[飞鱼]：活着啊！  
-离死不远了  
[飞鱼]：吃饭不？  
-没兴趣  
[飞鱼]：吃完饭给你找缪斯啊  
-你怎么知道？  
[飞鱼]：哥哥欸，昨晚上拉着我哭了一袖子鼻涕说缪斯飞走了的是您不？  
[飞鱼]：（可能没有鼻涕，但绝对哭了，娜娜作证  
-……你给我死  
[飞鱼]：蛙蛙，你该出门了啊！你已经失联两天了，冰岛的底版我带走咯，钱还是直接到你账户

刘昊然精神一振彻底清醒了， 他睡了两天？在巴黎这个人流量大到可怕的城市，如果那人只是个普通旅客，很有可能已经离开了市中，或许他是个学生也说不准，刘昊然愿意赌上全部身家的胶片做法，自己的缪斯还逗留在巴黎。

事实上刘昊然就只是个非酋，反向奶的能力一绝，正事半点不沾边。

03  
#今天turbo还在蹲卢浮宫吗#  
1L：我就问问  
2L：不懂就问，turbo大佬蹲卢浮宫干嘛？他不去当野人了？  
3L：啊啊啊turbo上一期的冰岛简直太绝了我滑跪五分钟！  
4L：他真的该去国家地理打卡  
5L：楼上，大神又不是没卖过，我就是喜欢turbo无拘无束的艺术气质！  
6L：大佬还是在巴黎吗，我要去蹲蛙蛙了！  
7L：同问为什么他要蹲卢浮宫，人文版块他有姓名吗？  
8L：他想有不就有了吗？  
9L：奈何帅哥喜欢当野人……  
10L：您的turbo蛙蛙今天也在卢浮宫寄来了明信片[图片]  
11L：啊啊啊我可以！这个腿真的好长！  
12L：我糙好帅啊不愧是版花！  
13L：长得帅炮还长……不做人了  
14L：每天都在感叹为什么turbo不出道  
15L：大佬转性了？他在巴黎白天不是从来不出门  
16L：对啊前几天他ins主页整夜刷屏，那叫一个纸醉金迷靡乱巴黎……这两天怎么抑郁了？  
17L：都没看nana的主页吗“[视频]你清醒一点！”，你们的turbo发酒疯被飞鱼他们仍卢浮宫门口的池子里了太搞笑了请你们一定要品十遍  
18L：太疯了吧hhhh  
19L：爬出来的姿势我要做成jif哈哈哈哈哈  
20L：他出来不应该先去锤飞鱼吗？找相机干嘛？  
21L：（你们先破案我先舔一口turbo的胸肌  
22L：妈妈楼上有鸡！  
23L：turbo发帖了欸“寻人，17号凌晨有人在卢浮宫附近见过一个穿红格子大衣的男孩吗？”我靠这什么展开……

03  
刘昊然并不抱自己找到那个男孩的希望，巴黎太大，他有八条腿十个影分身估计也逮不到他，在陈飞宇的指导下发了一张寻人启事，顿时觉得自己像个变态。

摄影师估计是这个世界上除了记者以外寻人的最好帮手了，尤其是一群整天没事做蹲在山区草原野外驾着炮刷论坛的“野外生存”版块网友，还有那些热衷街拍的达人，刘昊然帖子一发瞬间hot，版主看热闹不嫌事大，直接置顶并发来私信：您把人睡了？

刘昊然一头雾水，稍后反应过来这是被当成了一夜情对象，索性也不解释，“帮我留意，谢了。”那边说“得嘞，帮你转欧洲街拍大组，turbo看上的人其他人不至于瘸了眼。”

的确，谁看到他都会第一时间将他锁在取景框里，刘昊然再次懊恼自己那天喝了太多酒，被酒精刺激的大脑将男孩的背影转码成了一张迷幻色彩的相片，他却记得黑夜中有一双眼睛，转瞬即逝，来不及目光相接。

04  
春天到来之前刘昊然离开了巴黎，上次的编辑希望他再去一次冰岛，做一次破冰特辑，刘昊然想二月份冰岛破个屁的冰，但他还是去了，甲方都是爸爸，他最近真的没什么钱。

刘昊然不是真的没钱，大名鼎鼎的turbo手里有一个t的“废片”，随便po出来一张预览都会有人不眨眼买下原片，但他从来不卖自己看不上眼的片子。

turbo不拍人像，不轻易卖散图，远离闹市，只有泡吧喝酒才进城，全摄影圈都知道。

刘昊然苦思冥想怎么也想不通为什么一个人会像从世界上蒸发了一样，消失不见。难道真的是自己的梦？看花眼了？他窝在冰岛一家旅店的沙发里，壁炉火光摇曳，手边酒杯被迸溅火星舔舐，砸在杯壁上。

 

[nana]：嘿！你们看这是谁？[图片]  
[飞鱼]：这不是你那个小演员爱豆吗？  
[fairy]：吴磊？我也喜欢他，下周他到米兰娜娜一起去接机吗？  
[nana]：好鸭！  
[storm]：我也去！！  
[飞鱼]：哇你们好拼啊  
[nana]：某个跑去大西洋拍鱼的没有脸diss我追星ok？  
[nana]：@turbo 崽 你看看，眼熟不？  
[飞鱼]：？  
[fairy]：我糙，娜，你是我想的那个意思吗？  
[storm]：啊啊啊我懂了！  
[turbo]：？

实际上刘昊然还没有加载出来那张图片，网速差到令人发指，中间她们又刷了一堆表情包，等看见图的时候已经是三分钟以后了。

事后刘昊然回想起那一天，如果时光倒流，他一定要找一个安静的地方，在极光下打开那张图，而事实是图片加载出来的瞬间被少年的笑容击中心脏，酒杯脱手而出砸在长绒地毯上，琥珀色液体洇开四散。

想想都有点丢人，但还好没人看见。

[turbo]：米兰？  
[nana]：是不是！是不是！他那天穿的就是红格子大衣，从酒会出来到车上披了大概十五分钟就被你看见了我靠真是神仙眼力！  
[turbo]：是  
[fairy]：啊啊啊蛙蛙喜提缪斯！  
[storm]：我靠是吴磊啊！上来就是地狱模式啊崽你可以吗？？？  
[飞鱼]：明星咋了我儿子的颜值影帝都能拿下！  
[turbo]：你给我死  
[飞鱼]：对不起爸爸  
[fairy]：不好意思我的崽真的是影帝:)  
[飞鱼]：妈我错了妈！  
[storm]：小吴百花最年轻影帝陈飞宇你给我背诵全文！  
[nana]：何必呢崽@飞鱼  
[turbo]：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
[nana]：崽，人设要立稳！请你撤回不得替发言ok？  
[飞鱼]：爸爸，我小妈啥时候到米兰？  
[fairy]：下周二早上，昊然回得来吗？  
[turbo]：……  
[nana]：这是回不来的意思8  
[storm]：没事的崽！我们替你去接机！  
[turbo]：他待几天？我尽快回来  
[nana]：一天品牌活动，然后要去佛罗伦萨拍照，我有个姐妹跟他的团队接洽过，要不要把你塞进去？  
[turbo]：不用了，我直接去佛罗伦萨  
[turbo]：谢了  
[nana]：为了崽的幸福！

八天后刘昊然踏上翡冷翠的土地，空气干燥清冷，男人带着一抹黑眼圈下了飞机，入住简单打点后背着相机出门，与一身及踝墨绿色大衣不太搭的是手机亮起时屏幕里穿着粉色衬衫勾起嘴角的男孩。

05  
“大家好我是吴磊，今天在米兰的工作就结束了……谢谢大家的支持，请多关注……”

镜头里的男孩虽然略显疲惫，但还是丝毫没有懈怠应对媒体的提问，再录几个id和简短的问答，来去之间不尴尬不疏远，也不过度亲近，脸上永远挂着最得体的微笑。

“就到这里吧，磊磊还要连夜去下一个城市，谢谢大家了。”经纪人出来打断了媒体没完没了的提问，用一件长大衣拥住吴磊，把他送到车上，“让我们家小孩儿多睡一会啊，各位下回见。”

人群中自然有人回应，说应该的，磊磊好好休息。

“搞得好像关系多好似的，当我不知道有两家昨晚就蹲酒店楼下吗？”经纪人替他拢好大衣，将衣领拉到下巴下面，顺手摸了一把那张小脸。

“崽啊，不想做的咱不委屈。”

吴磊笑了，“不是应该的吗，你别乱操心了。”

抵达佛罗伦萨是四个小时以后，吴磊在车上又睡了两个小时养足精神，到酒店的时候造型师恨不得从门厅就扒了他的衣服，“年轻啊状态是真好，幸好你还没忘记卸妆。”

被从里到外刷洗干净换上衣服化完妆，思路堵塞，困意又上来了，手里被塞了一杯咖啡，没奶没糖去水肿，酸涩直冲天灵盖，吴磊一下子清醒过来，意识到被助理摆了一道回给他一个“一会再收拾你”的威胁信号，进入工作模式。

如果世界上所有相遇都可以用美好的词汇来形容，吴磊只能用“焦糖味”来标记那一天，刘昊然捂着几乎要跳出来的心脏和火热的胸口——被咖啡烫的，感恩波提切利，感恩鲜花之城，刘昊然想。

“不好意思！”

“我再给你买一杯吧！”

“turbo？是你吗？”吴磊脑子里还没来得及转过圈，不远处助理带着团队飞奔过来，小助理以一个防卫十足的架势停在吴磊身前，远处有人喊着陌生的名字，面前的男人回过头去。

“嘿。”想不起来这人叫什么名字，刘昊然报以一个得体的微笑掩饰尴尬，“真巧 。”

吴磊扒在小助理肩膀上越过人群打量刘昊然，助理团队已经七七八八围上来问他有没有受伤并抬起胳膊来查看有无缺胳膊少腿，吴磊还没来得及再问刘昊然，高高大大的男人已经被摄影团队团团围住，左一个“turbo”，右一个“大神”，刘昊然凭着身高优势越过众人发顶看向吴磊的方向，浸在清晨阳光中散发着焦糖味牛奶味的刘先生，裹着深色大衣更显得高瘦挺拔气质清贵，却沾染一身甜腻辛香，吴磊摸了摸鼻尖，怀疑刚才自己喝的不是苦涩咖啡而是一杯温暖熨帖的牛奶麦片。

牛奶麦片先生越过人群抛给吴磊一个微笑，笑成眯眯眼。

刘昊然拿出了这辈子最大的耐心才没有拨开人群冲到吴磊身边，亲眼见到他和照片里乱七八糟构图打光底下仍然耀眼的男孩是不一样的，刘昊然边看照片边diss摄影师在脑内写长评——这张构图死了算了，这张光影瘸了眼？这张你的镜头是棒槌吗？如此种种，实际上飞往意大利的中途他就只做了一件事——给吴磊修图。

作为一个传统意义上的颜值至上主义——俗称颜狗，刘昊然拍过的人像寥寥，大学时靠作业拿过几个金奖，心中从来不存什么绮念，毕业后几乎是以光速投入了大自然母亲的怀抱，前一天还在巴黎市中和狐朋狗友对吹耍酒疯，第二天人模狗样拎上相机出现在某个热带海岛雨林，失联前朋友圈还要发别人在他家地板上睡成一团的九宫格高清无码大图，陈飞宇深受其害，屡教不改。

略显“为难”的拒绝了拍摄团队的合作邀请，刘昊然站在人群外作为观众跟着这支大部队走在佛罗伦萨的街道上，他似乎游离在人群之外，抄着手闲庭信步，几乎是得意的与频频向他望来的男孩四目相对，毫不客气散发荷尔蒙，配合扣到最后一颗纽扣的禁欲衬衫和及踝大衣与裹在蜜糖香气里的的浓甜味道，周身三米无人敢近其身。

摄影师非常满意吴磊的表现，要不是手上端着相机几乎要拍手叫好，吴磊望向人群外带着探究和好奇的眼神与古城砖瓦达成暧昧的一致步调，少年目光游离频频回望，刘昊然淹没在人群中，停下脚步冲他挥手。

06  
吴磊的到来在意料之中，他跟刘昊然想的一样聪明，稍微打听一下不费吹灰之力就拿到了刘昊然的房间号，猎物送上门来。

男孩陷在罩着深蓝色被子的床垫里，舒展开柔韧漂亮的身体，他支起一条腿将刘昊然向下勾，刘昊然顺势伏在他身上，房间里像打翻了一罐蜜糖牛奶，被过热的体温蒸腾团团雾气上升飘在通风口，浓稠的几乎无法挥散。

“我不是这个意思。”刘昊然坦白，虽然吴磊毫无保留地躺在他身下衬衫半褪的样子着实让他口干舌燥，或者说口舌生津。

“做你们这行的，不都跟模特睡觉？”吴磊舔弄他的耳廓，巧克力味的吻落在耳垂和脖颈，刘昊然仰头送上喉结。

“你是第一个。”

“那你睡不睡？”

刘昊然用行动回答他，吻铺天盖地落在吴磊脸上，刘昊然喜欢他充满肉感的下巴，男孩是柑橘味，带着气泡水的香甜迷惑男人感官，猎物被藏在利爪下被迫露出最脆弱的部位，咽喉颤抖着被尖牙压迫吮吸，午间的燕麦牛奶先生散去一身甜腻少女香，露出藏在辛甜琥珀幻境后蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

吴磊想到这人上午还是一身佯装起来的甜蜜陷阱，那一口唇齿间的奶味焦糖直教人想上去咬一口再接个三分钟的吻，可现在燕麦冷却，琥珀上浮裹着滚烫的湿吻，只想被他一口一口吃掉。

“你轻点儿。”男孩被翻过去跪伏在枕上控诉他，声音粘腻勾人，两条细白滑腻的腿触手生温，刘昊然贴上去将他腿分的更开方便自己另一只手在男孩身体内活动，润滑是牛奶味，混在冷质后调的木香中又勾连出一丝暧昧不清的蜜色琥珀，绵绵密密缠匝在下身，恶劣的男人将其捻在指间送到唇边，被红着脸的男孩推开后又吃笑着送上缠绵亲吻。

刘昊然在宽大通透的落地窗边进入他，双手举过头顶被摁在冰凉玻璃上承受来自身后的撞击，几乎是坐在刘昊然大腿上随着他的动作放弃所有自主，是一个控制欲极强的姿势，手腕到脚踝皆被刘昊然掌控，吴磊十指扣在窗上，指节因为过度承接的快感微微用力泛白，勾过头顶碍人的窗帘，深蓝色闻声而落，随即被掐住一把细白柔韧的腰按在天鹅绒中。

“啊……刘昊然，昊然……”

质感温软的窗帘被吴磊双手扣上去撕扯出凄惨形状，第一次射上去的东西干涸凝固成白色斑块，而吴磊比那块窗帘布好不了多少，刘昊然扣着那一握都嫌多的腰自身后狠狠进入他，吴磊口中一遍遍喊他的名字，他也一次次回应叫他磊磊，叫他我的缪斯我的宝贝，男孩完全打开完全属于他，抱枕四散在远处，刘昊然只得全凭自己一手捞着吴磊的腰才不至于他跌进那一地蓝色天鹅绒，早先在门口拥吻时打翻的香水溢出更多甜蜜醉人的琥珀色液体。

刘昊然捞住男孩细细颤动的双腿抵到胸前，将他连着汗水泪水深深操进足够柔软的被子里，腿间泥泞不堪，吴磊口中咬着他的名字翻来覆去的念，被高大清俊的男人锁在怀里捞着一双腿整根滚烫进入，内壁高热热络缠上来绞紧，刘昊然侧头吻他膝弯，换来男孩一阵轻微的抽搐。

更多的再也无法承受了，吴磊换着手去推他掐他，声音里染上哭腔，翻来覆去骂人的话就那几句，皆被刘昊然用唇舌交缠堵在唇间，刘昊然势要自己尽兴才行的。

和吴磊一样俊俏的东西被握在掌中，稍微刺激一下就能换来男孩从内至外的颤动和深埋在齿间的喘息，饶是吴磊对待性爱大方坦承，也受不了刘昊然一口碎玉青瓷嗓音压在他耳边问“舒服吗？还要吗？”

当然舒服，当然要。

不应期很快过去，吴磊适应了体内的东西，勾起散着细汗的一双腿并在他的腰上摩梭，几乎是瞬间刘昊然就重新带给他酸胀的盈满。

有的人熟起来之后自然拿回自主权，或者说这种熟悉的方式过于深入使得他不得不表现出一点掌控欲，不然不就跟上门找操一个样？虽说现在的情况下被操的还是他自己。

刘昊然没有枉费在冰岛疯狂爆肝提前交稿的努力，在浪漫多情处处散发爱欲的玫瑰之城，如愿追到了他的缪斯，虽说他的本意只是讨要一个合作机会。

一个装傻，一个充愣，一拍即合，天造地设。

重新绞在一起的两人如两尾抛上岸干涸的鱼，吴磊后背撞到床头柜，借力将刘昊然翻下床去，自己跨坐在男人胯间，给了他一个奖励性质的吻，长绒地毯扎人，吴磊双膝陷进去立刻后悔了，挣扎着要爬上床去，却被来自身下的手扣住腰胯，火热硬烫的物件顺着湿滑密处顺势进入。

“啊……刘昊然，你个畜生，长那么长干嘛啊。”

刘昊然不气反笑，挺胯顶上去将他一声控诉都撞碎在空气里，换来男孩小声的尖叫惊喘。

他被顶到眼前眩晕，耳边刘昊然又说了什么浑话已经听不清了，呻吟破碎堵在喉间，一手撑在刘昊然胸膛上，一手支在床沿维持平衡，腰臀被刘昊然握在手里揉捏，时不时落下一个催促似的清脆巴掌，跟个大爷似的。

“你他妈，射不射啊，你不会有病吧？”吴磊眼角挂着泪通红着眼尾瞪他，到后面刘昊然的动作只深不浅，凭着床垫的支撑才没有整个坐上去，内壁酸痛腰肢同样酸软，吴磊跌在他身上，腿软的提不上劲。

刘昊然接过主动权，回到床上操他，动作如狂风暴雨，大开大合直将人抵到床头，腿被压到肩头抵在下颌，刘昊然吻上吴磊半张着溢出喘息的唇，勾着他的舌尖撕咬，吴磊直受不住他大刀阔斧的操弄，喊他轻点慢点臭不要脸老流氓，到最后只能发出猫儿般的轻喘，手攀上他的背挠出花儿来。

再次被摁在沙发上时吴磊越过刘昊然艰难的翻出手机看了一眼时间，“下次继续？”

“别动。”刘昊然从地上的包里拿出一架模样有点卡通的相机，自上而下将镜头对准了吴磊。

“怎么，拍艳照啊？”男孩大方舒展身体，像一只餮足的猫。

“嗯，怕你跑了。”

“你跟我回国，有的是机会拍。”吴磊预测中应该是理所应当或者说是不该有意外的，岂料刘昊然闻言愣了一下，从他身上翻身下来，光着身子开了酒柜。

“我有我的工作。”意思是不走。

“你在哪不能工作？”摄影师有多自由吴磊自然知道。

“吴磊，我的工作需要我常年在外地，人迹罕至到你或许听都没听说过的地方，你懂吗？我没办法一直陪你。”

吴磊也不恼他，“我也忙啊，那我们就随缘见面好了。”刘昊然惊异于他的脑回路，直接笑了，说你还真想得开。

“跟我在一块你的代价可比我大，”男孩细白的脚腕递到眼前，刘昊然一把握住，藏到手里细细摸索，沿着光滑的小腿向上。

“说说。”

“第一，不能拍其他人，男的不行女的也不行。”

“我连动物都不拍了行不行？”

“没那么严格啦，大象还是可以的，猩猩不行，第二，没工作的时候你得回国陪我，巴黎的公寓就别想了，你要是非得喜欢我买下来送你。”

“你查的还挺清楚。”刘昊然没想到他已经把自己底裤都扒干净了，手底下不由得使了使劲，问他还知道什么。

“被鲨鱼吓哭算吗？”男孩仰着头看他，满脸天真狡黠。

“……陈飞宇。”

吴磊嘿嘿地笑，凑过去在他唇上落下一个吻，“他恨不得把你上半辈子都交代给我了。”

“我还知道你找了我好几个月。”吴磊落在沙发里舒展四肢，一条腿还挂在刘昊然臂弯，拿脚背去蹭男人的腰背。

“你叫我缪斯，”男孩跪在沙发上与他接吻，“考虑一下呗，跟我谈恋爱很赚的。”

 

07  
巴黎是谜底。

人们说伦敦是谜面，巴黎是谜底。刘昊然很同意这句话，但他几乎无法分辨揭开谜底的同时是否又带来了一个更大的秘密，人如果撒一个慌，就必定需要上百个谎言来配合第一次口不择言。

刘昊然光裸着身子大马金刀坐在对面的沙发上擦拭镜头，从门口至沙发的衣物散落轨迹印证了两人有多迫不及待，不知是谁颈间的领带落在灯罩上为本就朦胧的室内再遮去半面光明，他们好像总是在黑夜中相遇。

你到底跟不跟我走，吴磊不知道问了几百遍这个问题，一年两年第三年，“吴磊的圈外恋人”可以与“白敬亭到底多少双鞋”并列娱乐圈未解之谜top1，第一年还不敢大张旗鼓，毕竟没追到人就官宣吓跑了不划算，国外的工作能接就接成天飞欧洲几乎要被误会移民，第二年还是没追到，干脆先放出消息宣示主权，ins上七七八八也发过刘昊然模糊的剪影，是透明柜的状态。可回回见了面就滚上床，事儿办完了腻在一块意到浓时温情正好，提起好好谈个恋爱，刘昊然拍拍他屁股下了床，说不着急。

更多的时候不在床上，就是在拍照，吴磊半点不在意这副玉体横陈的姿态被刘昊然镜头尽数收去，刘昊然藏在镜头后的脸在昏暗室内朦胧模糊，吴磊见过很多摄影师的相机上缠着夸张花乱的胶带极其有个性，刘昊然经常带着的那款却干干净净冰冷的像一架陈列柜里的新机，但只有吴磊知道里面存满了自己的相片，佛罗伦萨，米兰，伦敦和巴黎，极少有衣物完整的时候。

刘昊然好像很享受这种三五不时跨越半个地球的约会，不管是他飞到吴磊身边，还是吴磊在某个城市的工作结束时刘昊然突然抱着一束嫣红玫瑰敲响酒店顶层套房的门，有时候他带胶片机，来时背着沉重的胶卷，离开时装满了秘密。

如果刘昊然要做一场关于他的展览，那一定是艳照展。

想到这里吴磊被自己的想法逗笑，话到嘴边也就去问他，刘昊然迟疑了一下，“那就办呗。”

刘昊然知道他不会介意，他拥有吴磊全身心的信任和依恋，这使得他内心一点恶劣的小心思蠢蠢欲动，想逗逗这只看似温驯的小狮子。

果然吴磊像是被倒撸毛的小动物一般呲起了牙，扑到他身上捂住刘昊然的嘴，又转手去扒开上唇在那颗虎牙上敲了一下，“刘昊然，你听听你这说的是人话吗？别以为做我男朋友就可以发我艳照了。”

“喔，我技术很好的。”刘昊然自下而上咧着嘴看他，眼睛瞪大了写满真诚：我摄影技术很好的。

吴磊却又当他嘴上跑火车，耳根一红就要翻身走人，刘昊然长臂一伸将人扣在沙发上，冲他耳朵吐气，“又想什么坏事儿了？嗯？”

吴磊知道他接下来肯定要冒出什么惊世骇俗淫词浪语，用一个吻封住刘昊然的嘴，相机推挤中落在地毯上，上回在伦敦刘昊然碎了一个镜头，吴磊回国后在圈里问起那个一看就很不好买的型号，得到的反馈都是问他开始玩炮了？吴磊心说我不玩炮我打炮，英国人为什么不喜欢铺地毯？

法国就很浪漫，过于浪荡了，吴磊落地的时候怀里就塞了一束花，昂贵的多头玫瑰馥郁浓艳，挤在两人中间可怜兮兮耷拉着，蹭了刘昊然纯白大衣上浓郁颜色。

当晚那颜色就落在吴磊身上，在餐厅还人模人样为他切好鹅肝添酒殷勤的刘先生，门厅前暴露本性将他架在斗橱上交换一个深吻，手已经顺着衬衫滑到吴磊腰上，带起一串战栗细絮颤抖。

“你吃饭的时候，”吴磊从唇齿相接中抽离出来，吻刘昊然的侧颈，叼住他的喉结轻笑，“就想着干我了吧？”

“从你上飞机的时候开始。”

“憋坏了吧，行不行啊刘老师？”

“那得问你。”

刘昊然的确是憋坏了，上一次伦敦一别吴磊在剧组泡了六个月整，刘昊然没忍住偷偷回国追到影视城，电话过去是吴磊助理，极其官方正式被通知吴老师不接受探班的刘先生一口血梗在心口，今天是来清算账目了。

上部戏全程带着私教进组，吴磊在跑步机上翻刘昊然的微信和ins主页，清一水的照片，有时候发两条语音，点开是一段钢琴旋律，吴磊从不回复。

“为什么不回我消息？”刘昊然犬齿抵着他的喉咙，下一秒就要冲破细嫩肌肤汲取鲜血，“有那么忙？”

“忙啊。”吴磊漫不经心含糊应他，张开腿圈住刘昊然的腰，斗橱高度正好方便刘昊然嵌进他双腿间。

刘昊然的吻落在小腹，带起这具身体越来越多的战栗和头顶传来毫不压抑的喘息，吴磊手附在他头上，拢起微长的头发又抓在指间，嘴里吐出的话格外气人，“快点，等着我给你编小辫儿呢？”

就着搁在斗橱上被吴磊压成一瘫残破模样的玫瑰香气，刘昊然含着他的东西抬眼给他一记警告的眼神，刘昊然自下而上看人的时候侵略感极强，吴磊早就发现这一点，某种程度上他钟爱上位也是基于这样一种注视能带来成倍快感。

他们做爱的时候喜欢一点味道，没有人特意去思考今天是哪一款香水，多数时候是清晨出门随手从柜里拨出一瓶点在耳后，待到接吻时总是只余尾调，吴磊将鼻尖埋在刘昊然颈间摩挲，像某种贪食探索的小动物，“你好甜啊。”

生平第一次被人用“甜”形容的刘昊然拍了一把他的屁股，触手弹软，便又贴上去揉了两把，将人托起来架在双臂间带上床去。

在床上总是好办事的，但吴磊今天看上了他那张一看就很好躺的沙发，小腿不老实在空中乱踢，勾着脚踹刘昊然的大腿，嘴里喊着哥哥要去沙发上，刘昊然脚下踉跄，只得从他。

沙发其实是单人沙发，吴磊甫一从他身上跳下来就占据了整个位子，莹白双腿拉开搭在扶手上被黑色皮质衬的几乎反光，刘昊然将他小腿向上推挤拉的更开方便手下细致慢热的探索，吴磊伸手推他肩膀，“直接来，不怕疼。”

吴磊上楼前在喝一种梨子果汁，满嘴香梨混着年轻的气息涌入鼻腔，刘昊然俯下身与缩在沙发靠背里的青年接吻，背面看去像一场索然无味独角戏，只有刘昊然能清晰看到并亲身投入这一场仲夏夜。

刘昊然随手捞了一只枕头塞到他腰下，将那双修长的腿架的更高顺势搭在肩上，吴磊自诩一把水蛇腰被刘昊然捻在手里打转，进入时吴磊伸手在空中乱抓钩住他的领带拉进自己，口中发出满足的喟叹，舌尖藏在齿间引得刘昊然追逐亲吻。刘昊然莫名想起他某一部电影中被女主角按在椅子上接吻，心中打翻十坛老陈醋，不给他换气的机会生生顶出两声吴磊猝不及防的惊喘。

来时吴磊穿着深色T恤，登机前刘昊然在刚注册不久的微博上刷新到了前线照片，衣服是上次被他穿走的，男孩在伦敦的大床上醒来，带着一身爱欲痕迹跨过地上昨夜淫乱的证据，挑出刘昊然一件黑色T恤套上跳上床来与他接吻，“下回还你，有始有终。”

吴磊蜷缩在沙发里接受他的冲撞和莫名其妙的怒火，顶到最深处唇间含着一腔哀鸣反复念着身上男人的名字，一手被拉到头顶反扣在椅背上，十指交握牵连粘腻汗渍深深陷在柔软皮质里，吴磊无疑是个好学生，指间技巧性地翻过刘昊然的手，带着他来到自己胸前，“还你的衣服。”

吴磊是五月里湿漉漉的玫瑰，刘昊然却莫名想起来常年盛夏太阳照着的南亚岛国，一吻结束之后他问吴磊，“我们走吧？”

他想起去年伦敦吴磊也问了这句话，刘昊然没有回答，短暂温存后吴磊从他怀里挣脱出来赤足踏上地板，过高的体温接触抛光木制氤下一圈暧昧水渍，刘昊然趴在床沿上看着他留下的脚印一直黏连到浴室再逐渐蒸发，吴磊腿间还留着他的东西，另一些被恶劣的男人胡乱抹在臀瓣腰背上，他浸在晨光中回过头来，“我很有耐心。”

现在是谁失去耐心？刘昊然不得不承认，此时他耐性全无。

“去哪儿？”吴磊吻他嘴角，“我以为我们刘老师，哪儿都不去。”

如果事态将要走向极端，游戏就没有了继续的必要，一方失去兴趣也必定不是好结果，刘昊然带着一股子狠劲深深操进吴磊的身体，“你不懂吗？”

吴磊带着胜利者的微笑攀上他的肩膀在脊梁骨轻点两下，“刘老师，不玩儿啦？”双腿缴上他的胯，看似单薄的腰腹借着巧劲一拧，刘昊然就老老实实躺在了刚才他操弄吴磊的沙发里，真皮料子上满是吴磊腻人香甜的味道，还有那束保加利亚玫瑰。

刘昊然死死盯着那双美目，好像要看进他心里去，他说不玩了，你赢了。

身上的人拧着一把细腰慢慢挪动，发出不被满足的轻哼，催促刘昊然动作，拉着他的手在自己身上点火，掌心汗湿附在滑腻大腿上几乎拧出水来，“都是被你操，你有什么想不开的。”

刘昊然一时语塞，本来有人想玩点欲擒故纵的把戏，或是提前写下了happy ending心中笃定有一份可劲折腾的余地，有句话不是说，被偏爱的有恃无恐。

“惯的你。”吴磊放下结论。

快感被掌握在自己手中，绵长足够舒缓，却又少了一点，想要更粗粝的想要被掌控，吴磊从来不是掩饰欲望的人，手附上刘昊然的胸膛摸索，“你知道吗，在一些地方，男孩子毕业的时候会把衬衫第二颗纽扣送给喜欢的人，就在你这儿，”点上那颗位置格外色情的小痣，“刘昊然，你的衬衣纽扣什么时候送给我呀？”

刘昊然调整一个姿势使得吴磊坐下吞的更深，柔韧肉感的身体出了汗附上去灼人地烫，夏日风灌进来，窗开着，吹进胸膛里，心上像是撕开了一道口子，只有把吴磊嵌进去才能正正好好的圆满，刘昊然抓住他四处作乱的手，“先给你点儿别的。”

一切都回到正轨，吴磊被带上床，嘴里叼着刘昊然手腕厮磨，另一只手掐着不盈一握一把腰深深顶进去，不久前过多的润滑顺着臀缝洇湿一小片床单，刘昊然安抚性地摸了摸他的脸，将他的手腕压向头顶，每一次抽离和进入都将吴磊完全打开，每一下撞击都紧紧追逐最敏感的那一点而去，唇舌交缠中生生挤出吴磊两下溃不成军的喘息。

吴磊从不遮掩自己对性爱的坦诚，当然带给刘昊然的惊喜多过惊讶，放过那张只能吐出嗯嗯啊啊之词的嘴，来到覆着一层薄汗的胸前又逼出两声猫一样的轻喘，舔他在自己胸口毫无章法戏弄的手，指缝也不放过，舌尖捻着一豆粉嫩和吴磊的指间教他自我满足。

腿间潮湿一片，被整个翻过去反弓起身子靠向身后的人，刘昊然故意拿那处腰窝臊他，埋在耳后问射在腰窝上怎么样？

吴磊红着眼瞪他，“要在里面。”

这种要求刘昊然向来是不吝最高程度的满足，“好。”

 

08  
雨落在斯里兰卡，潮湿画布铺展开来降在狭僻街角，古城顷刻变得昏黄，身量较当地人可以称得上高大的男人笼着与他差不多高的青年跌跌撞撞靠上那堵刚才吴磊说是矮人国的粉橘色砖墙，雨落在唇间，不知被谁先吃进嘴里又交换气息，脚下木制楼梯吱呀作响，两人追逐似的交换位置和亲吻，吴磊纯白衬衫黏在墙上，沾染这场雨落下前午间南亚烈日的味道，橘色门洞的另一边居然是海。

“太淫乱了，刘老师。”吴磊笑起来在刘昊然眼前有些失真，摄影师最拿得出手的一双慧眼深深望进那双美目，南国的雨几乎灌醉他。

“还能更淫更乱，吴老师。”

雨来的慌张去的也果断，刘昊然的手捻在吴磊柔韧单薄的腰上拧出男孩一声低吟的时候，天空突然疏朗开阔，爱欲无处遁形。

“老天爷都看不下去了。”吴磊双臂圈在他脑后，有一搭没一搭地为刘昊然梳理发尾，他们藏身在一处拱门下接吻，左侧是闹市人群，右耳听到骇浪惊涛。

下午一两点的烈日随着暖风惊雷焖涌着热气轰隆隆往海下面跑了，日落时冷意渐起，路面上还是热乎乎的，吴磊心里羡慕下午看见一群光脚踢球的孩子，脱了鞋袜拎在手里赤足踏上柏油路，刘昊然跟在后头用镜头追随鲜亮跳跃的青年。  
   
“我要为你办一场展览，”刘昊然翻看今天的成果，心下笃定，“穿衣服那种。”  
   
吴磊咬着一支青柠汁的吸管凑去看预览图，发梢扫在刘昊然指间感受到后颈沉下一个轻吻，于是他将试探变为唇舌相抵，吴磊是青柠味。  
   
吴磊也拍刘昊然，他爱上刘昊然手里小小的胶片机，等待冲洗和慢慢浮现的颗粒质感裹上暗红灯光一起用一个缠绵的吻定时，一切都让他着迷，刘昊然进入恋爱状态与往常没有什么不同，他们仍然接吻，分享早午餐，为了一杯酒唇舌纠缠，仍然在旅行中等待天光时做爱。  
   
好像又有什么不同了，没人说得清。  
   
09  
“这张好傻，发出去这张人家不会以为我找了个傻子吧？”吴磊趴在地板上哈哈大笑，手里捏着刘昊然一张捧着柴犬与之瞪眼的照片。  
   
手边散开有几百张相片，穿衣服的光裸着暴露半身性爱痕迹的，美目灼灼看镜头，目光散落在别处的，最开始是在室内，背景无非是每个城市柔软的大床和窗边，后来色彩变多，饱和度高的几乎失真，脑中空空被抛向南亚暖烘烘的夏日街巷，满眼只有镜头后那位先生。  
   
刘昊然亲他一下，说随便发，手下筛选的工作也没停，他会如约为吴磊发布一场个人展览，开放时间定在吴磊生日，圣诞节也应景。  
   
“日本和佛罗伦萨保留，”刘昊然拢了拢手里一沓照片递给吴磊，“过于淫乱了，吴老师。”

   
10  
一个初夏的清晨，刘昊然亲手挂上最后一张相框，细心调整好角度，退后两步举起两手食指拇指相交做了一个取景框，保持这个动作目光上移，吴磊出现在二楼，一手拢着昨晚被刘昊然扯断绑带的睡袍，露出大片胸膛，正倚在楼梯上看他。

“下来看看。”

刘昊然向他张开双臂，吴磊常年浸润特技导师手下的身体柔韧轻巧，他先将手机抛给刘昊然，耳机线落在楼下的男人肩上，吴磊落地拍拍他肩膀拾起耳机，“能让我下不了床的人，只有体能教练。”

“今天是最后一天了。”刘昊然粘上去，六点钟已天光大亮，外头渐渐响起人世嘈杂的声音，吴磊胡乱往他耳朵里塞了一只耳机，刘昊然把头埋在吴磊肩上躲避被重金属乐重击后脑勺的刺痒感，今天是他们住在这里的最后一天。

“不想开了，你就只能给我看。”

“你这是耍赖。”吴磊回过头双手勾上他的脖子跃到刘昊然腰上，鼻尖抵着他被鼓点折磨出抬头纹的额头笑出声，扯下耳机交换一个缠绵的吻，在这个过程中刘昊然把手抵上他的腰背，托吴磊多年干吃不胖的福，刘昊然自觉还能这样抱他二十年。

“你今天会给我买花儿么？”接吻的中途吴磊舔着他的牙齿问道。

吴磊脚下踩着晨光，他光裸着腿坐在流理台上，纯白浴袍滑下肩颈堆在手臂旁，恰到好处的高度方便刘昊然在他仰起脖颈的时候在上面留下绯红色的痕迹，那红色爬上他的耳朵尖，吴磊躲避他的吻，又问道：“你今天会给我买花儿么？”

刘昊然失笑，将人轻轻掀了个面，就着清晨湿滑的甬道进入他，吴磊发出轻轻的叹息，一条腿还架在刘昊然臂弯里，此时被人折到胸前送上高台，成了一个极尽淫靡的姿势，身后男人的吻落在左肩，他亲吻一朵六月烈日下盛开的玫瑰。

“买，先给你种花儿。”

吴磊被他挟持在大理石和胸膛之间，架空了捞在怀里操，一楼四处挂满了他的照片，刘昊然抵在他耳边挨个讲那时的情形，臊得他闭上眼把头埋进小臂里。

“我就不该在圣诞节带你去冰岛，你可太辣了，吴老师。”

冰岛是不能提的，提起来就面红耳赤，旺火烧着的壁炉干柴噼啪作响，手边是早先胡闹打翻的酒杯，琥珀色液体顺着地板纹理流淌，印出深色痕迹，圣诞最后一个小时，楼下人群的沸腾欢歌隔着一层天花板钻进吴磊的耳朵，几十分钟前在那架钢琴上弹奏的手此时正在身后作乱，吴磊抬手捂住了眼睛，橡木气息钻进鼻腔引得人思绪混沌，壁炉的火光烧得他面上绯红，刘昊然将他压向有着动物原始皮毛气息的地毯深深的进入，吴磊在这种时候是极其乖巧的，哄着他将腿再分开一点，就着接吻的间隙渡过一口烈酒，附身在不断细细颤抖的人耳边说，“生日快乐，我好爱你。”

刘昊然一手垫在他小腹下隔离开冰凉的大理石面，嘴上却不饶人，“可我们不就适合不期而遇吗？”

话都让他说了，吴磊含着刘昊然左手指节愤愤地咬他，直咬出一圈牙印，板板正正镶在无名指内侧，“你乖一点，给你买戒指戴。”

刘昊然环着他的背，温暖胸膛覆上来抱着他，吴磊全身颤抖，细细地呻吟，小腿蹬在桌面上胡乱地蹭，刘昊然抚摸他的背脊，在他肩头落下一个一个轻吻。刘昊然把人带上二楼，昨晚冒失的两人床垫都掀翻在楼梯口，鹅绒被落在镶着五彩玻璃的落地窗边，刘昊然将他压上去。

窗外是大片集装箱，艺术区净是些放荡的灵感实践地，刘昊然将他推上压制印花的玻璃窗，五彩琉璃渗透着朝阳照在他脸上，吴磊陷入极度的紧张，尽管知道一切都源自于身后那人的不要脸本质，实际上单向窗子哪里会这么容易被偷窥，但但凡吴磊此时能捋清头脑，也不会一个劲往后缩，正中某人下怀。

刘昊然咬着他肩头，将人翻过来从正面进入，“还有三个小时就开始了，你猜下面有没有记者已经到了？”

“可能有人无聊，想绕到房子后面看看。”

吴磊一脚蹬在他肩上，被抓住脚踝折到自己的肩头，另一条腿收在刘昊然腰间几乎架不住，又滑到一边被男人握住膝弯，刘昊然没有避开任何可以让他疯狂的点，吴磊绷紧了身体闷哼出声，出了一身的汗，太阳突然跃上晴空，空气燥热起来，吴磊贴上玻璃窗试图减轻一些脸上蒸腾的热气。

快感被拉到绵长磨人的地步，吴磊侧头在窗上哈出的气又被他的手覆上去挠出深深浅浅的水渍，外面日头高挂，空气却还是清冷的，大开的天窗吹进初夏的风，刘昊然握住他的手，同他一起把那些先前吴磊小腹上乱七八糟的体液涂抹在红色玻璃上，吴磊还是容易脸红，他总是轻易脸红，刘昊然咬一口他的耳根软肉，吴磊整个人泡在玫瑰香气里，刘昊然是一株雪原上的松，轻易就将他染上清冽味道。

“吴磊，”刘昊然喊他名字，他们蜷缩在一小片阳光里，吴磊从耳后至小腿都染着他赋予的红，他缩在刘昊然的怀里，像一只虾子，他们双腿绞在一起盛着阳光，吴磊嗯了一声作答。

“戒指还是我买吧。”

 

吴磊醒来时听到了楼下传来小声交谈的声音，与其说展览，刘昊然将这场仅仅开放六个小时的展览做成了沉浸式巡游。

不过另一位主角却不在场，吴磊换上能见人的衣裤下楼，不可避免地应付了一会客人，大门洞开着，受邀入场的媒体不多，更多的是刘昊然圈内的好友和熟人，于吴磊来说都是生面孔，此时刘昊然不在倒是免了许多不必要的寒暄。

吴磊第一次看这些照片被挂起来的样子，每一张下面都有一行小字做标注，刘昊然从去年就开始写的，直到吴磊进组耽搁了展览，他却没停下写这些小纸条，六月之前各自工作，间隙把吴磊偷出来飞了一趟冰岛，刘昊然好像随时都能抽出一个本子写点东西。

第一张照片是在斯里兰卡，吴磊也不知道他是用了什么奇怪的排序方法，或许就只是随手挂上去的，刘昊然一直是个让人深陷琢磨的男人。

斯里兰卡一切都是光彩照人的，饱和度高到失真，年轻的男人穿着简单的白色跨栏背心，手里捏着一张明信片，下面一行小字：这一张明信片寄丢了，但还好吴磊画的钢铁侠不太好看。

中间大篇幅都是欧洲的相片，配着花，吴磊蹲下身看一张在伦敦的影印，像抽取一份记忆，这种感觉很奇妙，刘昊然在那张照片的相框下面写道：回忆是一场盘旋而上的螺旋。

伦敦一别之后一整年吴磊大部分时间在剧组里，于是展示那段时间的墙面被刷成空白，正中间钉着一张没有装裱的照片，普通的尺寸，孤孤零零立在雪原上的一棵树，那年他去了哪里吴磊没有问过，刘昊然还是为它写下了一个“？”

吴磊失笑，身边有人小声讨论，打一个问号是什么意思啊好可爱哦。心说你们没有见过刘昊然可爱黏人起来的样子。

转过弯又是明亮的色彩，恋爱时欧洲的夏日总是多情芬芳的，年轻的爱人捧着花站在画面中心，拍照的人失去了对光线和构图所有的苛刻要求，他要留住最爱他的那一刻，可是每次落下的快门都远远不是最后一回。

刘昊然在一张花店前吴磊弯腰挑选鲜花的照片下面写道：你再也问不出我任何与他无关的欲望。

吴磊记得大多数照片背后的情形，但很多他也叫不出来时间地点，更多的是抓拍的瞬间，而无一例外刘昊然都能讲一点什么出来。

“他的蜡像，没有本人好看，给4.5分（5分制）。” 应当是某一次独自出行，吴磊没想到他那么幼稚，相片上被男人恶作剧似的画上一道线，旁边写着：十七岁时居然只到我的鼻子。

也有很丑的不是出自刘昊然之手的照片，从高空跳伞时拍摄的录像中截图下来，两人面部扭曲丑的令人错目，刘昊然干脆也放上跳伞的视频循环播放，并写好提示：只要记住三千米高处的“我爱你”就好了。

那个明艳的城市总是突然跳出来，刘昊然异常喜欢这张地图似的将其夹在游览路线里，时不时就要撞击一下眼球，在一张画面中只有一面粉色砖墙的照片下刘昊然留了一行字：矮墙的另一边是海，这一边是秘密。吴磊看了一眼不敢再看，粉红色爬上耳垂。

立刻又跳到了日本的雪山，岩手县的小屋里，吴磊戴着红色的羊毛帽子看书，两颗毛球垂在胸前，发现刘昊然在偷拍他闭着眼睛弯了弯嘴角，像一只壁炉前取暖的猫，下一秒就要跳进爱人怀里打小呼噜。同样也有一行字：我有猫了。

最近的照片是昨天拍下的，刘昊然先醒来，清晨六点钟挂上去，两人唯一的一张合照留在了倒数第二的位置。另一张不久前也才从巴黎取来的照片挂在当中，旁边依然是刘昊然端方清俊的字迹：When i saw the first time, the thunder came crashing.*

“其实我本来先写了一句话，感觉有点矫情，”来自身后的温度和气息再熟悉不过，吴磊放松身体依靠进刘昊然怀里，手上多了一束鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，“我们所有的相遇，都是久别重逢，是不是挺不对味的？”

“没有什么不对的，刘先生，因为你在每一个平行宇宙里，都会先爱上我。”


End file.
